Pheasantpaw
"It's Pheasantkit, and if you're gonna go into the sky with my sister I will eat you!" — Pheasantkit to Birchkit Pheasantpaw is a small, slender, brown tabby and white she-cat with pale yellow-green eyes. She currently inhabits WindClan as a apprentice. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: A small, slender she-cat with a tan base, darker tabby markings, and a white underbelly. Her fur is short and messy, but rather clean. Her tail is long, ending in a fluffy white tip, and her paws are a pearl white. Her eyes are wide and of a pale yellow-green hue. Palette: : = Base (#745d4b) : = Markings (#1c130e) : = Undercoat (#ffffff) : = Eyes (#dbf46d) : = Eyes (iris) (#81e445) : = Nose (#000000) : = Pawpads (#000000) Voice: She has a slightly lower, but still high-pitched, loud voice. Scent: She has a heather-like scent with hints of death in her fur because of laying in her mother's old nest. Gait: Short, bumbling pawsteps. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Energetic -' Description of trait * '''+ Optimistic -''' Description of trait * '''± Competitive -''' Description of trait * '''± Bold -''' Description of trait * '''± Excitable -''' Description of trait * '''− Reckless -''' Description of trait * '''− Hot-tempered -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Feathers **Pheasantkit got a hawk feather from Scorchtail (which she tucked behind her ear) and started to become more fond of them. She also received a feather from Spiderkit. *Dom **Pheasantkit's pa. He's kinda the only cat she likes. 'Dislikes' *The sky **It took her mama and sister. Why would she like it? 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear ** 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: Age Range: 1.5 moons-Present *Two kits are found at the border between WindClan and ShadowClan. Seeing as their parents don't seem to be around, a WindClan queen takes them in. *Pheasantkit (though unnamed), makes a harsh start by kicking Birchkit when she tries to sniff her. She's shortly nursed by Sandlily, though Sandlily doesn't seem to like her much. But she doesn't understand because baby. *Eaglekit and Pheasantkit receive their names, both being named after birds because of Pheasantkit's mewling of the word "Egg". *Pheasantkit doesn't understand English. *Pheasantkit is threatening to Sandlily's kits. *It's raining, and Pheasantkit sees Leapkit and Thymekit in a puddle. She marches into it and refuses to move. *Birchkit bows to her. She has ultimate kit power now, aha. *Cloverdapple takes Pheasantkit in as her daughter. *Leapkit refuses Pheasantkit being her sister and tells Cloverdapple she was mean to her and Thymekit, which makes Cloverdapple question bringing her in as a daughter. *Pheasantkit sees food in the nursery and bowls over Curlykit to grab a mouse to bring to her sister. *Pheasantkit clings to Dom and enjoys being in Cloverdapple's nest. *Scorchtail and Littlerock's kits have been found. Pigeonthorn VERY RUDELY wakes up Pheasantkit by SCREAMING in the nursery. *Then she just proceeds to cling to Dom. *Pheasantkit hates Acornbranch. She just does. He's an egg. *Pheasantkit meets Sandlily's girlfriend, Tumblestep. Ain't that cool? *Pheasantkit also meets Smokekit, and tells him she can kill TundyClan with her coolness! But she's ignored. *Cloverdapple dies, and Pheasantkit's the first to see. Lavenderpool tries to distract her and take her away, but she keeps coming back to her mama's body. *Dom starts to ignore Pheasantkit, which makes her very, very upset. *Pheasantkit chases Scorchtail as he carries Cloverdapple out of camp. *Pheasantkit learns about having two mamas! She thinks it's cool. *Pheasantkit becomes salty, basically telling Koikit to suck it up whilst he can't find his "mama" Lavenderpool. *NIGHTRUNNER ATTACKS THE NURSERY! (but Emma was busy so Pheasantkit missed out on the drama.) (probably more stuff happens here but i forgot) *Scorchtail gets Pheasantkit a hawk feather! She lets herself like it. Spiderkit also gets her a feather. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|WindClan= :Eaglekit(deceased)/Kit/Sibling/⦁ ⦁⦁⦁ ⦁⦁⦁/Trust 10000000000000% ::"The sky took you. It's not fair." :Pheasantkit wiped a tear angrily off her face. :Cloverdapple/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust 10000% ::"Mama.." :Pheasantkit choked and looked away. :Dom/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust 5000000000000% ::"Papa!" :Pheasantkit looked less sad, she actually smiled. :Scorchtail/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust 60% ::"He gave me a feather." :She pointed at the hawk feather stuck behind her ear. :Birchkit/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust 20% ::"If you do a die I will EAT YOU!" :Pheasantkit shook her head. |-|ThunderClan= :Nightrunner/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust -700000% ::"If I were there I would've... KILLED HIM WITH MY COOLNESS!!" :Pheasantkit looked very mad, her fur bristling and eyes narrowed. |-|ShadowClan= what a shadowclan |-|RiverClan= what a riverclan |-|SkyClan= what a skyclan |-|Outside the Clans= what a outsidetheclan 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Pheasant.png|by Maria Pheasantkit.gif|Base by: Illigur Pheas and eag ......... begins crying.png|INCLUDING EAGLEKIT / by Maria __NOWYSIWYG__